


pinocchio

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [52]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Happy Birthday Keebo, Human, Lowercase, Robot Feels, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	pinocchio

k1-80 sits on the edge of the operating table, tension (or what passes for tension) running through his circuits. it's not as if he's not excited for this - he absolutely is - but at the same time, he's terrified.

how do you code fear?

he doesn't know.

"it'll be okay," miu assures him, though they both know it's a hollow promise. "i promise."

and she tries for a smile and it falls flat, but he still wants to do it anyways, even if it only works for a second.

she tells him to lie down, and he does, and she places the helmet on his head and the wires dig into his head in a way that would be painful were he human, but he's _not_-

"you won't feel a thing."

k1-80 closes his eyes in a robot's body.

keebo opens his eyes as a human.


End file.
